


Warm Waters

by Ajora Fravashi (ajora)



Series: Dragon's Heart [5]
Category: Final Fantasy V
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Marathon Sex, Mating Flight (Dragonriders of Pern), Pern-style dragon bonding, Sibling Incest, Tribadism, repopulation of endangered species
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajora/pseuds/Ajora%20Fravashi
Summary: Krile found sky dragon eggs a few years after Bahamut was unsealed and gave two to Lenna and Faris. They hatched, grew, and came with a surprise.
Relationships: Faris Scherwiz/Lenna Charlotte Tycoon
Series: Dragon's Heart [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439887
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: TFiEsta 2020





	Warm Waters

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Sex pollen/aliens made them do it/heat cycles/pon farr/aphrodisiacs. Anything that results in at least one character needing sex.

When Faris arrived at Tycoon Castle, it had been late at night and at her dragon's urging; she would still be in Tule otherwise. Silverstorm might as well have tossed her on her balcony, he'd fled so fast to the aerie that practice alone kept her from tumbling off after her foot missed the rung on his harness. His call alerted her cousin to his arrival; Faris was sure he'd hounded Ridha into pulling off his harness the moment he landed. 

Very few things got a dragon into that state of agitation. It had taken but a moment for her thoughts to reach out for Lenna's dragon to confirm her suspicions. Cloudburst's mind shut her out so quickly that, in her exhaustion, Faris had dismissed it to clean up and go to bed. 

Faris wakes early the next morning with her thoughts scattered and a familiar, almost irritating heat filling her and driving her out of bed. It's just after dawn, which is late for her, and the awareness of exactly what's happening drives her to dress quickly, simply, and get ready to barge through the secret passage between her chambers and her sister's. 

_Too soon_ , she thinks as she ducks into the passage. Krile had given them the dragon eggs only five years ago; one being the only one she was willing to take from a wild nest, and the other from her own dragon. Lenna's shouldn't be mature this soon. Certainly not mature enough to—

Lenna stands quickly from the vanity bench at the sight of her, lovely green eyes bright with her dragon's magic. The confusion and worry on her face eases as Faris closes the hidden door behind her. She's still in nothing but her pretty, filmy blue nightgown, which left little to the imagination and seemed to serve more as a highlight for her natural beauty. 

The sight of her like this always steals Faris' breath away. Still, there's no time. Faris strides across the bedroom to close the distance between them.

"Dear sister, what's happening? I feel—"

"Cloudy's ready to mate and she'll pay no mind to any of us 'til she's done," Faris offers as explanation. She can't afford the usual morning niceties, not right now. Her hand darts out to grab Lenna's modest robe and drape it over her shoulders. "Get Ridha on guard duty and have food sent up. You'll be a while. Likely all morning. Longer if it's a good flight."

Lenna's passing glance at her is quizzical, but she doesn't question Faris' judgment regarding dragons. She slips her arms into the sleeves as she crosses the room to open the door and pass her orders on to the guard. Faris retreats behind the drapes of the queen's bed, out of direct view of the door, because technically she's not even supposed to be back yet. 

When Lenna returns to the vanity bench, she turns her attention to her wayward sister. "You've been through this before?"

"Aye. When Syldra—" Faris' throat threatens to close on itself; even now, years after his death, the grief resides just under the surface of her thoughts. "When he was still alive. Tried to shield me the first couple of times on account of my youth. Didn't work so well. Ended up working around the ritual swim sea dragons do. When he thought it time, he'd drop us off in town so I could lock myself away 'til it was over."

"Why did you need to lock yourself away?" her sweet little sister asks in that way that suggests that Lenna knows the answer, but she's gracing her partner with the opportunity to explain herself. 

Faris can already feel the anticipation thrumming through her and it takes every bit of self-restraint she has to avoid tossing her sister and queen on the bed and simply demonstrate exactly _why_ she needs to be alone during this. "Our dragons have one thing on their minds today, love, and it's not us. We'll be feeling their every emotion 'til their wits return enough to protect us from their thoughts. You'll want to be alone 'til then."

Lenna nibbles on her bottom lip as she regards her in that way that suggests she's weighing her options. Under the brightness of her eyes that suggests the barriers are already so weak that they're near collapse, there's that intimacy that neither of them should be so familiar with. "And if I'd rather not be alone?"

"'Fraid I'll not want to stop touching you once I start." Faris' smile is thin, and she's sure she looks every bit the rapacious pirate captain she still is at heart. Lesser maidens would quail from the gleam in her eyes at the thought of spending this time with her. 

Her dear little sister is far from being some lesser maiden. Lenna feigns blushing shyness, but the twitch at the corners of her lips betray her. She's eager, as she often is for new experiences. Faris loves her for it. For many things, really.

Thank the Spirits they left all that moral quandary nonsense behind years ago. The nature of their relationship may be doubly complicated by being both lovers and sisters, but that only means that they need to work twice as hard to keep it alive and thriving. Neither of them has ever backed down from a challenge, and not from one as complex and wonderful as this. 

"Well, I certainly wouldn't want to stop you," Lenna says, desire so obvious that it makes Faris straighten and want to preen just for her approval. 

But neither of them moves. Not yet. Not when they know they'll be interrupted by a maid bringing in food, and maybe their cousin wanting to talk about dragons again. The wait becomes agonizing; Faris is so tempted to act on her desires that the notion of tossing caution in the wind to ravish her sister then and there becomes more and more attractive.

The knock a few minutes later saves her, at least. Lenna walks quickly to the door to open it just enough to take the tray. 

"Majesty, it seems your dragon is ready for her first mating flight," their cousin begins. Faris desperately wants to chase him out; give him a moment and he'll spend the next few hours recounting the Highwind clan's dragon lore. "Is there anything else you need for this occasion? Are you prepared—"

"Your lessons have been very enlightening, dear cousin, but I really do need to be alone for the next few hours. Surely you understand. Please cancel my appointments for today. Thank you." Lenna doesn't wait long. The moment he backs off, she sets her things aside, closes the door, and locks it against the world. 

Faris joins her sister at the little table she uses when she wants to eat in the privacy of her chambers. She aches to devour something else, but for now, breakfast will do. It's not particularly attractive, the way they make quick work of pastries, sausages, and fruit, but they don't have enough time for themselves. 

A haze falls over Lenna's eyes as she sets down the cup of tea they share, followed by a flush that tints the tip of her ears pink. She shrugs off the silk robe as if it irritates her. "She's off," she offers as explanation, her voice shaky and overwhelmed.

Taking it as her cue, Faris gets up from her usual armchair to help Lenna to the bed. Or, she tries. The consuming lust in Lenna's eyes stops her short, her sister's smaller hands distract her as they lift up her shirt and slide up her stomach, her breath sweet with fruit and mint tea as she nibbles at Faris' neck. It's exquisite, her sister's desire for her, and it takes every bit of willpower Faris has to break away just enough to bend and pick up her sister in what might generously be considered a bridal carry. Lenna giggles, wraps her arms around the back of Faris' neck, and peppers uncoordinated kisses on her face. 

"Glad it's you," Lenna manages to say halfway to the bed, in what would likely be one of her last few moments of clarity before they're both insensate to anything but each other. "Wouldn't want to be with anyone else."

Faris' response is teasing; if she didn't have the comfortable weight of her sister in her arms, she'd follow up with a tickle. The warmth that fills her when they're alone like this, when they have nothing to worry about, is only enhanced by their dragons' flirtations somewhere in the skies far above. "You're just saying that because you've got me wrapped around your little finger, love."

"Nooo. It's because I love _you_ , silly." Lenna sounds intoxicated from the effect her dragon's urges have on her, and whatever she might think to follow up with becomes muffled. Her soft, warm lips press thrilling little kisses on the sensitive skin of Faris' neck. 

Though Faris really doesn't want to stop, they would both be more comfortable in bed. Her little sister whines with feigned brattiness as she's lowered onto her bed, but her eyes twinkle with joy and anticipation as she moves just enough to pull off her pretty little nightie. Just as quickly, Faris strips out of her own shirt and trousers and leaves them in a pile on the soft sheepskin rug. Time enough to grab them later.

Lenna welcomes her in her bed with open arms; Faris can't remember a time when she hadn't. Not that thinking is her highest priority right now. All that matters is the scent of her, the soft lips seeking out hers, the way she can cover Lenna's body with hers without crushing her. Their lips meet, part for each other, and the kiss is everything wonderful about them: sweet, passionate, loving, secret. 

No one else ever has or will know Lenna like this. Deep down, Faris prefers it that way. The only person she ever liked sharing things with was her sister, after all. That Lenna feels the same simply assures her that being together in all the ways they can be had always been the right decision. 

"Mine," Lenna murmurs when she breaks the kiss and twines her fingers in Faris' hair. The otherworldly gleam in her eyes is draconic, and it's not just her speaking. 

Faris is fairly sure she doesn't look so different—she's more than herself when the mental barrier between her and her dragons dissolves like this. This is their mate; none of the others ever had a real chance with her. They smirk, knowing she'll flit with prospective suitors but take none other, and lets the flirtation that's the mating flight continue at a leisurely pace. 

"Yours." Faris pecks Lenna's lips a few times, making her giggle, before deepening the kiss. The magic of their relationship is that it always feels both new and familiar—Lenna's kisses strike something deep within her every time. 

As the kiss continues, Lenna's hands glide along her back. There's no pattern to the little shapes her fingers trace on Faris' skin, but Faris enjoys it all the same. With her weight on her elbows and knees, Faris isn't really in a position to reciprocate. Not that it matters; Lenna is always more than happy to make up for the lack. Her knees close around Faris' hips, inviting her closer. 

The caresses change when the kiss breaks; slim fingers tracing up Faris' sides, up her ribs, until they slip between their breasts to tease the hard peaks of her nipples. A quaking breath escapes as Faris shivers to the pleasure of Lenna's touch on the breasts Faris usually pays too little attention to. 

Her crafty little sister, or her dragon, or both, watches her reaction and seems to come to a decision. She nudges Faris off, pushes her to her back, and climbs over her to kiss and nibble on every scar that mars Faris' skin. Awash as she is in a fine mixture of mindless desire and an openness that only comes with dragon mating rituals knocking down her inhibitions, she doesn't even mind it when Lenna ducks her head down to lave attention on her nipples with cute, kitten-like licks.

Good riddance to her inhibitions, anyway. Legacy of having a male gender role forced on her when she was too young to protest and messing up her head. Had she her wits about her, she might not have enjoyed the wet, velvet roughness of Lenna's tongue on her sensitive nipples quite so much. The pleasure jolts to her clit, to the wellspring of desire within her; her breath comes quicker the more Lenna teases and sucks on her nipples. Her fingers rake through Lenna's short, silky hair in that mindless, happy way she does when they snuggle in bed without a care in the world.

When Lenna feels like she spent enough time teasing her sister's nipples, she nuzzles and kisses her way down Faris' chest, down her stomach, to twirl Faris' curls in her fingers. Eagerness betrays itself in the open desire in Lenna's eyes, in the way her kisses fall just short of biting her. Lenna licks her lips as she settles between Faris' legs and smiles with an intimate tenderness no one else has been or will be privy to. 

"You should let me do this more often, dear heart." Lenna's fingers run through her curls as she caresses her lips. It feels just right, her sister's touch: gentle, deliberate, willing to wait until Faris was ready for more. And usually Faris does need a firmer touch, but her inhibitions were knocked out by their dragons and it gets harder and harder to think when all she wants is sex with her preferred mate. 

At Faris' nod, Lenna leans in to devour her. She sucks on Faris' inner lips, kisses them, licks them in that kittenish way of hers, nibbles lightly on them. The tip of her nose rubs into Faris' slit and against the hood of her clit as she licks around it, as she indulges in the scent of her sister's arousal. She laps up Faris' slick with as much enjoyment as she does when she indulges in a rare treat. Lying as she does on her stomach like this, she absently kicks her heels in the air in her happiness. It's _adorable_. Faris' heart might swell for how thrilled her little sister is to love her like this, were she not mindless with the pleasure Lenna stokes with each lick and kiss between her legs. 

"Sister, dear," Lenna begins in a sing-song voice some time after Faris closed her eyes to focus exclusively on the growing pleasure. Though she pauses in her oral attentions, Faris can hardly ignore the tips of her sister's fingers stroking through her curls. Feels nice enough, but she wants more. Faris squirms a bit—were she more herself, she might have been disappointed in her lack of control. "Please watch."

Once Faris opens her eyes again, the ravenous desire in Lenna's steals her breath away and makes her pussy twitch to be consumed by it. Even after all this time, the sexiest thing in the world is Lenna's desire for her and what they have. 

Satisfied with the way Faris' body responds so quickly to her, Lenna watches her as she lowers herself back down. The strength of Lenna's hands as she keeps Faris' hips in place might surprise anyone else, but her dear little sister still keeps her sword skills sharp. Her tongue swipes up from Faris' entrance to her clit; the direct contact makes her gasp and twist the sheets in her fists. Lenna swirls the tip of her tongue around her sister's too-sensitive clit before closing her lips around it and sucking, tongue still stroking the tip of it in tiny little motions all the while. 

It's too much. Too good. Faris' breath shallows and shatters into jagged bits as the pleasure builds and threatens to break. The sight of her sister's eyes gleaming with lust, of Lenna's toes curling with her own pleasure, finally pushes the swelling wave of orgasm into a crash that washes out all coherent thought and floods through the entirety of Faris' being. 

Lenna pauses to let her wash out in the afterglow, cheek resting against Faris' inner thigh and watching her with a particularly draconic air of self-satisfaction softened by fondness. Her fingers resume petting Faris' curls as if her snatch was a much-loved companion. Though, frankly, Lenna is the most enthusiastic partner Faris ever had and she certainly feels much-loved from her little sister's attentions.

The afterglow finally fades enough for Faris to gather some of her wits about her and reach down to resume stroking her sister's hair. She feels like she should say _something_ , but words escape her for the moment. Not that it matters, she supposes—there will be time enough after the flight for that.

A few moments later, Lenna's eyes twinkle as she turns her face to kiss Faris' inner thigh. Her fingers turn from light caresses to ever-deepening, even strokes. Two fingers slip between her outer lips to capture her hooded clit between them. The contact revives Faris' arousal and the firm, steady rhythm brings her clit back to stiffness faster than usual. As familiar as the pleasure is, as closely as it follows her first orgasm, it's just as welcome as ever. Lenna's well-practiced stroking brings her closer, closer, and—

—And her attention jerks away from her as her dragon finally catches Lenna's and coils around her. Lenna's gasp assures her that she feels it, too, and they need, they need—

Faris takes in a bracing breath and pulls away from her sister's touch just long enough to take her hand and pull her close. Taking the hint, Lenna crawls up her body. She relishes the way her sister's sensitized skin brushes up so nicely against hers, the way Lenna fits so nicely in her arms, the way Lenna's lips take hers in kisses that always set her passion alight. She relishes the taste of herself on her sister's tongue, the gentle but firm brush of her sister's tongue against hers, and she allows herself just enough time to enjoy it.

The kiss breaks, as much from outside influence as from the need for breath. Faris smiles softly, fondly, at her dearest love as she reaches up to tuck loose hair behind her sister's ear. The few remnants of her thoughts settle into contented stillness as Lenna smiles back.

But the need to mate is too strong for either of them to enjoy the intermission for long. She keeps her sister held close as she takes charge and settles Lenna on her back. Lenna grins and makes herself comfortable in her bed as Faris settles over her on her elbows and knees in that way her little sister loves so much. Her right leg shifts between Lenna's until she's angled just right for Lenna to rub up against her. As it's a well-practiced arrangement, Lenna mirrors her motions.

Lenna moves experimentally against her, the hot slick of her arousal coating her thigh, and sighs with pleasure at the contact. Faris hisses as the exposed nub of her clit brushes against her sister's thigh and angles herself until she can get her own wetness to ease her way. The friction becomes easier to tolerate once she does. 

When they're settled just right, it's perfect. They move together in a years-old dance, giving as much pleasure as they're taking, and nary a thought crosses their minds. There's only the mating—frenetic at some points, leisurely and indulgent at others—and it's the only thing that matters. They take each other to orgasm, luxuriate in the afterglow, rest and attend to human needs for what feels like too short a time, and mate once again. Faris quite loses track of time and forgets how often they brought each other off, but it hardly matters. 

Lenna takes charge again at some point, allowing Faris' elbows and knees some relief as she rolls her over and covers her body, and the dance continues. And continues. 

The overwhelming lust finally fades somewhere in the mid-afternoon, allowing their minds to clear and finally notice the dull aches of their bodies from their hours of mating. As Lenna murmurs a healing spell to reduce their aches, she cuddles in Faris' arms. Faris allows herself to bask in the peaceful warmth of their union and the comfortable weight of her little sister's head on her shoulder. Somewhere along the way, she drifts off.

Not that her body would let her rest for long. Her stomach complains of emptiness, and the carafe of water Lenna kept nearby had long since gone empty. The room reeks of sex, but they smell alike enough that no one might question whatever lingers after they throw open a window. The biggest distraction, however, is needing to clean up in the aftermath. 

"Lenna?" she mumbles into her sister's hair. For all the discomfort that lingers, she's reluctant to break apart their embrace and makes no move to do so. 

Predictably, Lenna is just as reluctant to move. Doesn't even bother to open her eyes. "Mmm?" 

"Gotta eat." Faintly she wonders whether they fucked their brains away. But given that she can still form words with some degree of clarity, she figures they'll be okay. 

"Yeah." Not that her little sister makes any effort to pull away. Rather, she snuggles closer. Several long moments pass before Lenna feels like speaking again. "What does it mean when a mating flight goes long?"

There's some dim acknowledgement at the back of Faris' mind that it was a good question—the books their cousin brought them on dragon lore had precious little about dragon reproduction. What Faris does know comes from Syldra explaining why some of his mating swims lasted longer than others. "Syldra said the longer it goes, the more eggs're laid. Dunno how alike sea and sky dragons are."

The moment of silence afterwards yawns lazily, and breaks with Lenna pulling away just enough to smile at her. Her eyes might have twinkled like she had a secret she desperately wanted to share. "Sister, dearest?"

"Hm?"

The smile widens into a grin of delight. "We're bringing back the sky dragons from extinction."

Faris has to bite back the urge to laugh; _of course_ that would be what Lenna takes from all this. Not that she minds; Lenna's single-mindedness regarding sky dragons is both endearing and frustrating in equal measure. "Sex was good, too."

"That's a given." Lenna's smile softens as she leans in to peck her on the lips. "And I still would want no one else."

With much reluctance, her sweet little sister pulls away to wash up. Figuring she might as well do the same before Lenna has food sent up, she follows her sister into the bathroom. Might as well enjoy their time together while they can. 

**Author's Note:**

> Same universe as A Criminal Enterprise/The Glowing Hours, taking place between them.


End file.
